Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf clubs. More particularly, it relates to a scalable—unconventional approach for adjusting the weight distribution within a golf club's head, particularly a driver, fairway woods, iron or putter.
Background Art
The USGA governing body has allowed for the adjustments of weights within a golf club's head as part of fulfilling the criteria of approved conforming golf clubs. Many manufacturers have resorted to a very basic approach to capitalize on the advantage of adjusting the center of gravity (COG) within a club's design by simply interchanging ‘nuts and bolts’ on the golf club's head or affixing weights in areas of advantage in the club head. The problem with these approaches is that each time a user desires to adjust the COG within his club's design, the player must remove weighted elements from the club to do so or select a different club, which has a different playing characteristic. The former calls for the replacement or substitution of the removed parts in order to “guesstimate” the COG. Despite best effort, the COG variations are limited in both scenarios and determined by the finite number of nuts and bolts available for a particular club or manner in which the weights can be adjusted, added or subtracted. Moreover the removal of these nuts and bolts are time consuming, require specialized tools and calls for exhausting trial and error before the desire results can be achieved. When an undesired effect is appreciated, the player must tackle the golf club numerous times by interchanging a multiplicity of ‘nuts and bolts’ as before, carefully recalling ‘what goes where’ etc.
In other examples, manufacturers have created open “burrows” confined to the sole of the club head and have utilize a two dimensional (2D) approach to adjust the COG in that location only. Moreover, a single port of entry and exit to add and subtract weights to the club head can be seen in, for example, United States Patent Publication 2006/0122004 of Chen et al. Further the “burrows” are left opened to the elements thereby potentially affecting the club's functionality during play. For example, debris can become stuck in a part of the “burrow” which may affect the club's COG to some degree. These limitations mentioned here and to be mentioned later are all considered to be drawbacks for a versatile golf club, which adheres stringently to the USGA's rule.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,354 to Ahn et al. teaches a method to change the weight of a golf club's head to affect the COG. In Ahn et al., the removal and replacements of weights are stressed in all the cases, and the weights move across a two-dimensional plain as in the prior example.
In United States Patent Publication No. 2004/0242343, Chao et al. describe a method of interchanging and substituting weights within a golf club's head. The mass is generally changed when this is done. As before, the invention is limited in its design and function. Weights can only be fixed into a predetermined location and their removal is required for adjustments of the COG with the use of specialized tools. The position of the COG is severely restricted by this very basic approach. Moreover a multiplicity of weights cannot be removed or substituted at the same time.
In United States Patent Publication No. 2006/0122004, Chen et al. describe a method for placing weights in a “trough” located in the “back” of a club head, having a “larger width” and “insertion hole.” This approach limits the true dynamics of achieving versatile center of gravity, aesthetics or the ability to position the club's weight in a location of appreciable benefits; such as on the complexed countoured surface of the sole (without thickening the club) or along the outer perimeter of the club's head, which when achieve greatly maximizes the club's performance and versatility. As noted before there is a Single limited access (port of entry) for weight addition and removal at any given time. Moreover the weight is confined to a two-dimensional plain; has more than two components and locks using a pressure expansion-contraction system which secure the weights into the depths of the club volume, instead of outwards, and towards the surface or perimeter. These features do not ensure reliable performance and may pose a danger or liability if broken or snapped during play. A noticeable drawback once again is that it takes a considerable amount of time to modify the COG in the likes of Chen, Ahn and Chao et al.